What He Felt
by Kittykata
Summary: Oneshot from the Phantom's POV, what he felt, why he was able to find Christine's grave, and his end. R&R plz!


**AN: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Wish I do, but I don't. Bold writing is actions, Italics is things he sees, and unless I say it is out loud, the regular font is in his head. Okay! Enjoy!**

(set while the fire is raging throughout the opera house and The Phantom is listening to his one true love's song twine with her one true love's song, and they fade away together as they leave)

Why is she still able to break my heart, yet make me love her all the more?

_Flames roar, the song of the mob approaches_

My pupil is leaving me, my…love is going with another.

_The mob draws near_

I must leave my inner sanctum for the last time. I shall follow her to make sure she finds no trouble. Even if she is not with me, I shall protect her and guide her, for I am her Angel of Music.

_Meg is leading the mob, calling for her friend, for Christine._

So it ends like this! **The phantom stands up, grabs his mask, fits it on, then glides out his hidden passage.**

_The mob finally gets to the phantom sanctum, and is awed by its majesty._

_Meg calls out frantically for Christine._

**The phantom listens to the girl's pathetic cries for a minute, then flows out of the theatre that he has called home for so long.**

Where did I go wrong? Why is Christine leaving me, for another, for that young suitor of hers, Raoul. That insolent boy who dared to challenge me.

_The mob is milling around in confusion now that its prey has disappeared from under its nose. The only one that is thinking strait is Meg. She looks around and sees all the smashed mirrors. "Quickly!" she shouts, "We must depart, otherwise we shall be killed by the flames!" The mob follows her lead, and they go through the tunnel._

That little girl found the tunnel! No matter, they shall not find me! I shall escape and protect my dearest Christine…

**He quickly flies through the tunnels, leaving the mob far behind. **

**As he steps into the sun, he cringes. **

It has been so long since I have been outside, in real sunlight.

**In the distance, he sees Christine Daae emerge, helped up by Raoul.**

There she is! **He sweeps up near them, yet invisible.** I shall be a ghost, from the past and yet still here. Christine may forget me, but I shall never forget her.

_The once-mob-that-is-just-a-group-of-people emerges into the light. Meg is swept into the arms of her mother, Madame Giry, who says, "Child, do not run off like that into unknown dangers. You are lucky to still be counted among the living." Meg responds, "Mother, there was no one there. We followed a passage out, but it seems that the Phantom is long gone." They continue their discussion, but The Phantom of the Opera is too far away to hear more._

**The phantom follows Christine, and Raoul, by association. He is like his name, a phantom in the mists, never seen, never heard.**

Oh sweet Christine, why did you have to fall in love with him? You where mine until he came, this brave young suitor. It is hard to believe that you will never listen to your angel of music again, the one who guided you through so many tears. The pain of loosing your father was still so fresh when I took you under my wing. If you were not in love with this man so deeply you would love another to save his life, I would most likely kill him. For he is a challenge to me, and he won you, the ultimate prize. He won the only one I have ever truly loved.

**Christine and Raoul get in a carriage, so the phantom hops onto the roof where the luggage should go. He hangs on as the carriage bumps along, and flashes back to that first night.**

_**Christine is sitting in front of some candles, weeping for the loss of her father. She is just seven. The Phantom takes pity on her, and sings to her. Christine looks up in wonder, and calls him her Angel of Music. He takes that name gladly, and helps Christine Daae, only daughter of the famous violinist, to find her music, to find her wings.**_

**Years pass in the flashback.**

_**Christine is in bed, and The Phantom comes out from behind the mirror in her room. Her eyes open, and he leads her down to his inner sanctum. He lays her down in the beautiful bed he had brought down here so many years ago, by that lady who was the girl that had rescued him all those years ago, Madam Giry. He gently sings songs to her all night, then, near dawn, he gently lifts her up with all the care of a new husband, or father, and carries her back up the passage through his Mirror and lays her in bed. She sleeps peacefully still, and the phantom glides behind the mirror to sleep until she rises.**_

**The phantom is jerked back to the present as the carriage halts.**

Oh my Christine, *sings in head* I loooooooove youuuu…..

**Years pass, and the couple have married, and settled in to their lifestyle. Christine is a world renown famous singer, and Raoul is a marvelous violinist, a talent he discovered a few months ago, just starting his career.**

**The phantom still follows Christine after all these years...collecting newspaper clippings, and killing all would-be murderers that dare to approach her happiness.**

Christine, Christine, you know me not and have forgot, yet I follow you and I protect you, for I am your Angel of Music and shall never abandon you to the whims of fate…(note: that last sentence fits in his pattern! I'm proud of myself!) You would be dead several times over if not for me, and Raoul would have died of a broken heart…and my lasso. Christine I loooooveee youuu….. The world has conspired against your love for me, and taken you away, o cruel life, yet it shall never force me to leave you alone with this young boy who is your lover. Fate shall not be allowed to do whatever she sees fit to you, she must go through me first!

**However, after many years go by and they are all old, Christine suffers from phenomena and dies in her sleep, peacefully. The phantom is broken. He goes to her funeral, blending with all of the fans that come. She is buried. The phantom haunts the graveyard, leaving a single red rose with a blank ribbon and a gold button on it, every week. Sometimes more than that, if the flower fades. Raoul comes by less often. One time he comes, and has the music box. The phantom's own music box, the one he thought lost in the fire. He glances at it, longing for that happier time. Raoul leaves it on Christine's grave, then walks away. The phantom walks up, slowly sits down, and winds up the music box…then sings along to the music in his head. Masquerade…..The phantom breaks down sobbing, then he stands up, and walks away into the mists.**

**Hey guys! First time I've posted in a while! I've always felt a draw to the Phantom and wondered what happened to him. He disappeared from the Opera then, so many years later, he places a rose on Christine Daae's grave. How did he find her? What did he feel? So this is my take on things, and I feel bad for the phantom, but I was drawn to tell this story. You know how good books write themselves and the authors try to keep up? Well I don't know if this is good, but it certainly felt like the story was writing itself through me. I've babbled enough. This is just a oneshot, as you can tell, but I hope to post more stories soon!!**


End file.
